


nothing like you and i

by kairasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oh god, One Shot, Short One Shot, ahh honestly i was thinking about iwaoi while writing this, if it aint obvious enough i was dying to make out with someone while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: "Are you okay with me being so close?"





	

"Hajime..." You whispered. You were close. You were so terrifyingly close that you could feel his breath intermingling with yours. You were on the same bed as him. The sheets, the pillows, the blanket—you were shamelessly sharing it with him.

 

  
"Are you okay with me being so close?" You asked as his eyes slowly opened. You met his gaze. You like it. You like being close with him. Maybe it's because of the warmth, maybe it's because of the comfort—it wasn't. It was simply because the person beside you was Iwaizumi Hajime. You knew this was wrong though. You were just a friend, nothing too special. You weren't supposed to be on his bed with your skin touching, face dangerously close.

 

 

"...I don't mind," He murmured. You didn't miss how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. You never get tired of it. It was always such a show.

 

 

"Why?" You tore your gaze from his neck and found your eyes searching his face. No matter where you turn, you'd always find yourself wanting to kiss him. You held your breath. You want to leave lipstick marks all over him—his lips, his cheek, his eyes, his neck, his nose—everything. When had he started to affect you this much? You didn't know. But you weren't opposed to the idea of making out with him.

 

 

"Since it's [L/N]," He casually answered as he once again closed his eyes as if to prove that the whole ordeal didn't really bother him and maybe it really didn't and the thought made your heart break. Iwaizumi couldn't see you the way you wanted him to. Why wasn't he nervous? Was it because you weren't feminine enough? Couldn't he see how much you had changed back from when you were kids? Were you the only one who couldn't hold the long gazes because all you could think about was kissing him and you were afraid that he'd see through? Your hand twitched. You at least wanted to hold his hand.

 

 

What would he do when he felt your hand wrapped around his? Would he shake you off? Would he let it stay? You wished it was the latter. You sucked in a deep breath as if to gather courage and as quietly as you could, you draped your pinky finger to his and then your thumb, your pointing finger, your ring finger—until you were holding his hand entirely.

 

 

You didn't know if he was truly asleep but this was the only time that you could get him so close, so close that he didn't seem so unreachable anymore. You let out a hot breath.

 

 

"...Hajime..."

 

 

Three words.

 

 

You mouthed him three words.

 

 

You closed your eyes too soon. You didn't notice his lips turning into a smile. 


End file.
